


Vengeful

by guren666



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Badass Justice, Justice takes matters into hands, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Too bad this wasn't an option in actual Dragon Age II game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: The situation in Kirkwall is worsening, mages are afraid of walking the streets and Meredith reigns with iron fist. It's a dangerous time to be a mage outside of Circle, not that being in Kirkwall Circle was safe.Sensing that things will never change for better unless he does something, he acts.





	

He came into the proximity of the Gallows, his plan was fully in motion. He had no intention of backing out now. Justice will be served one way on another. Things cannot stay as they are. He traipsed to the nearest templar stationed to the entrance and set him on fire. There can be no peace at this point.

This false pretense had to end. The man died shortly and only more came, seizing him up. He laughed. This was good, but he had to lure the main antagonist out. He killed them all, not giving them a chance to use their blighted abilities to cripple his magical attacks.

In the meantime, Hawke and several other of his companions were dropping by the mage who mixed poultices and needed some "special ingredients" as he called them. Merrill caught wind of the commotion and she sensed the usage of huge amount of mana, as did the other elf in the party. "Hey, someone is casting spells... I hear fighting. Shouldn't we take a look?" She remarked, pointing at the courtyard where the noise was coming from. Hawke nodded and they went back into the square. What they saw instantly made them gape in awe.

Anders was fighting a whole squad of templars dean – on, taking them on easily as if they were flies, not trained mage killers. He glowed thoroughly blue. "What's Blondie doing? Is he insane?!" The dwarf screamed as he first regained control over his senses and his trusty crossbow was drawn, taking in the fighting stance.

Merrill and Hawke drew their weapons as well, but the elven warrior didn't. Something was off about this. "The mage isn't in control. The demon is attacking the templars." He stated calmly.

Hawke didn't care if the Divine herself was directing his attacks. Maker, he needed to be stopped! At this rate, Meredith will come out and she'll kill him.

He rushed to the scene despite the verbal protests from his friends only to be thrown back by Anders's spell mind blast good seven feet back. Good thing Merrill caught him.

" **STAY OUT OF THIS, MORTAL. THIS IS MY FIGHT. I DON'T NEED HELP."**

Justice. He really took control of him? Fully? But only yesterday, he and Anders joked and laughed together!

Justice twirled the staff and laughed in the templars's faces. **"PATHETIC. BRING OUT YOUR LEADER. I DEMAND DIVINE JUSTICE FOR ALL THE MAGE'S BLOOD THAT HAS BEEN UNRIGHTEOUSLY SPILLED. THE MAIN JAILOR WILL PAY WITH HER LIFE!"** Justice's voice boomed and hit the staff to the ground, the ground shaking and shattering, creating rifts. Panic arose in the crowd and everyone not templar ran. All but Hawke's companions, obviously. They stood petrified to the spot.

"Anders! Stop this madness! I plead you!" Hawke begged, but it fell on deaf ears. A huge rift was between them. **"I AM NOT ANDERS AND YET I AM. HE HAS GIVEN UP ON EVERYTHING. I HAVE NOT AND I WILL FINISH WHAT WE STARTED. THIS IS ALL WE HAVE NOW."**

Justice turned to the main entrance to the prison conveniently called the Circle. **"KNIGHT COMMANDER MEREDITH! COME OUT NOW OR WILL BLOW UP YOUR PRECIOUS PRISON WITH ALL YOUR TEMPLARS AND MAGES ALIKE! IF THEY CANNOT FIGHT OPPRESSION AND FOR WHAT IS RIGHT, THEY ARE BETTER OFF DEAD."**

The courtyard was still, unmoving. Knight Captain Cullen suddenly rushed out with his sword unsheathed. "You! Why are you doing this? Do you want to rectify the use of Rite of Annulment?!"

" **BETTER THAN STAYING SLAVES TO TEMPLARS, FEARFUL OF THEIR CAPTORS, ABUSERS. I HAVE SEEN WHAT IS DONE IN CIRCLES, MORTAL. NOT EVERY TEMPLAR IS A SAINT. MOST ARE CORRUPT AND THEY ABUSE AND TAKE PLEASURE IN BREAKING MINDS AND BODIES OF THEIR CHARGES. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PRETENDING IT'S NORMAL. MAGES DESERVE FREEDOM AND I WILL DO THE FIRST STEP HERE."**

Justice lit the staff and slammed it into the ground. In the distance, grumbling could be heard. Hawke and companions lost their footing on the platform they were on and fell, cursing. Due to the commotion, Meredith came out, too. He sword was sheathed, however. "What's the meaning of this? Have you not taken care of the abomination yet, Cullen? Why is the earth shaking?" She held on to the rail and her gaze stopped at the lone stature in front of them. "Mage! You have-!"

KABOOOM!

That's what everyone present heard, the lesser templars running inside the Gallows. Hawke, friends, Cullen and Meredith stared at the explosion of Chantry. In a few moments, it was destroyed, not even a trace remained of it. Meredith's jaw sank. Orsino rushed out, panting heavily. "You! You have doomed us all! Why would you do that?!"

" **MAGES WERE ALREADY DOOMED IN THE EYES OF CHANTRY. THE CHANCE FOR COMPROMISE WAS DESTROYED BECAUSE THERE IS NO COMPROMISE. THE INJUSTICE MAGES SUFFER WILL BE SEEN, ALL WILL RISE AND FIGHT FOR FREEDOM. I CANNOT DO MUCH ON MY OWN, BUT I WILL START THE NEW AGE FOR MAGES, WHERE THEY ARE FREE OF THE CHAINS THAT HELD THEM FOR SO LONG. JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!"**

Justice launched an all out attack, all three elements – fire, ice and thunder combined in a fearful barrage. Orsino used a shield to protect himself from the worst of it, but it overwhelmed him and he was flung to the far end wall, where he winced at the impact and passed out. Cullen and Meredith were more successful in blocking the damage with their abilities, but they didn't escape unscathed. Meredith's armor was melting slightly and Cullen fared the same as Orsino, overwhelmed by the otherworldly power Justice possessed.

Hawke and companions only stared in trance. They couldn't do much to stop Justice, because it was in full control. As it said, Anders has given up. Maybe on everything once mattered to him, perhaps. What prompted this unprovoked attack on Gallows and templars? And Holy Maker, the Chantry! Poor people... he killed so many just to make a statement, declaration of war on templars. Varric's expression was solemn. "Blondie, I don't want to write about this."

Merrill was shielding her eyes from the scene and Hawke felt like doing the same. He didn't want to see his friend being killed and he couldn't do a damn thing about. Not like he could, with destroying the Chantry, he made himself the world's worst enemy. Even the mighty Champion couldn't protect him from zealous people that would demand his blood and death.

Fenris only stared, unmoving. "The demon is going to get himself killed. Even back in Tevinter, he would be sentenced to death for an act of terrorism on innocents." He stated and Varric averted his gaze, disgusted with the scene. "I don't care about that! Shit, Blondie!"

Merrill dropped to her knees, sobbing and Hawke went to comfort her. "Merrill..."

"He's going to kill himself! I read about this, Hawke! When a spirit changes from its purpose and gains control of its host, it depletes the life energy from both of them! Its similar to forming a pact with a powerful demon. If Anders won't wake up, he'll die!"

He'll die. Their healer, friend.

No, Maker, no!

"We have to stop him! Merrill, disrupt him somehow, anyhow! You're capable of that, aren't you? Can you bring him back?" She shook her head, burying her face in petite hands. "I'm so sorry! I can't! The spirit is far stronger than me. His abilities... so similar to blood magic, it's nearly unbelievable. I've never seen them before or heard of anyone combining elements like that! It's life threatening, Hawke!"

She couldn't do anything. "Varric, tell me you have a plan."

"I don't. I can't do anything. " He said, begrudgingly.

Hawke couldn't look on and at the same time, he had to see it. He owed that much to his friend.

The elf stayed quiet, looking on the scene.

Meredith pulled out her sword. "You recognize this, mage? It's the lyrium from Deep Roads. The dwarf charged quite much for this prize."

" **IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT IT IS. YOU WILL GO DOWN, LIKE ALL THE OTHERS BEFORE THE JUSTICE."**

She snorted, circling around him. "Justice? The grand cleric slaughtered in the heart of Chantry. Even if I wanted to halt my hand, people will demand blood of the murderer. This won't stand. Your little rebellion will end with you, dangerous abomination. The Champion should have chosen inner circle more carefully."

" **THE MORTAL HAD NO ROLE IN BLOWING UP THAT HOUSE OF CORRUPTION. NOR ANY OTHER COMPANIONS OF MY HOST. WE DID IT OF OUR OWN VOLITION. I TIRE OF TALK. FIGHT ME!"**

Meredith charged at Justice who swifly evaded and grabbed a longsword from the body of a fallen templar and blocked the greatsword effortlessly. The steels clashed and Meredith jumped away. "You are no ordinary mage if you can wield another weapon than a staff. What kind of demon are you?"

Justice straightened the back, the blue in eyes dimmed for a moment, then shone as if it never happened. " **I AM THE SPIRIT OF JUSTICE. IF I WERE A DEMON, I WOULDN'T WASTE MY TIME AND LIFE AWAY LIKE THIS, FIGHTING FOR A JUST CAUSE."**

"Just cause? Should you succeed, know that many will hate you for this, Spirit of Justice and your host will be considered the criminal who divided and started an open war. Is this what you want, spirit?"

" **WHAT I WANT IS UNIMPORTANT, ANDERS HAS GIVEN UP ON LIFE AS AN APOSTATE, HUNTED FOR BEING BORN A MAGE. I CHOSE AN END FOR US. WHAT HISTORY WILL REMEMBER DOESN'T MATTER. THE CHANTRY WILL FALL, ALONG WITH THE TEMPLAR ORDER. THAT WAS MY HOST'S LAST WISH. I WILL HONOR IT BY KILLING YOU!"**

Without warning Justice's magic made everyone present shiver, the temperature dropping drastically below the freezing point. Hawke and companions were happy they were relatively far away from the epicenter. Meredith resisted well, but when the snowy storm got mixed with thunder, it was dangerous. She rolled and inserted her sword into the ground, the sword letting out an evil, dark red aura. "Maker! Help your faithful servant defeat this evil!" She proclaimed to the heavens, the sword flaring with the clearly powerful enhancement. Her eyes glowed, too. Red ones stared into blue.

The deadly battle was drawing to the gory conclusion. Justice roared and ran at her, in one hand a sword, in other a staff. He called forth bolts of lighting and fiery arrows raining down at once. Meredith couldn't possibly parry all the arrows with just one sword. And Justice didn't give her a chance to grab a shield. His attacks were relentless and merciless. **"DIE, MORTAL!"**

The volley of arrows and bolts increased and the Knight Commander staggered under the direct attack. One particularly strong swing aimed at her head. She only so – so ducked. Justice was letting out a dangerous aura that none of companions ever felt before. Meredith swiftly swung her sword at Justice who parried with the borrowed templar sword. However, it broke under the enormous force of Knight Commander's lyrium sword and Justice's eyes flickered, he scowled and used the staff to parry. Meredith was clearly winning, she drew closer and closer until... a momentary blast blinded her and Justice did something to the staff – it changed shape, formed like a spear enveloped in shadowy, Fade presence.

"That's... unheard of!" Merrill gasped.

Their battle continued with weapons only as Justice probably depleted all his mana or was using it to maintain that strange spear. He wielded it like it was a part of his body. Deflecting the greatsword with ease. He caught her in a split second mistake that would be fatal, the spear ignoring the thick armor, penetrating Meredith's chest, possibly aiming for vitals. The spear's end was bloodied and the liquid oozed down the edge, droplets falling on ground. Justice yanked spear out and Meredith winced in pain. The Knight Commander backed away, the eyes shone with diabolical or was it fanatical glow? "Is this how it ends? Does the Maker abandon his most loyal subjects so near victory? _NO_! I will not allow it!" She raised her sword and drew the lyrium energy into her body. It shattered and was slowly dispersing. Something was happening to her.

She screamed in agony, she was changing, turning into stone. Her haunting eyes dimmed and she became a stone statue, partly kneeling, staring at the heavens.

Justice's power was quickly diminishing and the blue sparks were fading. He leaned on the spear that transformed back to regular mage's staff, panting. **"IT'S OVER. ANDERS, WE HAVE WON..."**

Justice proclaimed calmly and let Anders back on the surface, the blue becoming amber.

Hawke and companions looked on, but when it was done, he and rest jumped over the rift that Justice created and ran to Anders who smiled at them weakly. "I am sorry I told no one of this."

Varric scoffed. "Blondie! How come you're still alive? Daisy told us. We know."

The mage laughed bitterly, looking over his shoulder to where the Chantry once was, on the carnage, blood and bodies scattered on the courtyard. "It had to be done. If I didn't do it, then someone else would. Chantry and templars... are the only cancer in this world. I have..." His voice quietened down and his eyelids fluttered, shaking hands letting go of his means of standing up. Anders was falling, but the elf caught him and laid him down on his back, taking a hold of the mage's cold hands. "I had to, Fenris."

The elf shook his head. "No, you didn't have to resort to this! Stupid mage!" He raised his voice and Anders only giggled. "Forgive me, Fenris. Also, Hawke...and everyone. I didn't want you to be part of this. I know what I have done and I am paying the price already."

Hawke and Varric looked at their dying friend with sorrow, Merrill openly cried and Fenris's expression was downright disheartened. "I knew I'd break your heart, my one and only.. elf. I shouldn't have given in to love... my selfishness only made Justice more... angry... Vengeance was born. He, no I...started a war... that will shake the entire Thedas. I know I'll earn hate. Hate breeds even more hate, but we had to do this. Don't you see how the Chantry has went from its initial path? Locking mages up isn't right... I sought another solution... there was none..."

Hawke couldn't believe what Anders admitted. He and Fenris were lovers?!

"I don't care about that! I want you, not a martyr!"

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

"Heal yourself, we'll fix this. Give him a lyrium potion. Quickly!" He barked out at Merrill, who in return cried more heartily. "It's... too late! The spirit sapped him of all his life – energy for that fight! He's alive yet because of his sheer willpower!" She finally mumbled, tears streaming down her face and she turned her back. "You idiot! Why did you do this?"

Anders's eyes flickered from face to face and halted upon his elf's. "Because there comes a time when you turn and face the tiger. Remember, Fenris? That's what you said on the day we met. I fully realized what you meant some time ago. That day came and I faced it. I found peace with you, Fenris. I want you to live on and do what you see fit; you were always the only one of use two with clear judgment. Change the world for the better, where no one is locked up, no one is forced to be a slave and freedom reigns supreme. You are my ray of hope..."Anders's fingers brushed upon the elf's cheek briefly, then fell limp to the side and he closed eyes, for the last time. Smiling.

Silence was all Fenris heard. The mage died in his arms, fighting for ideals. He'll finish what Anders started, one or another, no matter how many years it may take. He squeezed the warm palms of his dead lover, despite his despair and sadness, no tears welled up on the surface.

He didn't care when Hawke urged his to pick up Anders and they hastily left the courtyard.

They left Fenris alone to bury the body. Then Hawke and Fenris did his best to aid Anders's last dream come true. One day it will.


End file.
